Fence (Skyrim)
Fence is the term used to describe a member of the Thieves Guild who will buy stolen property. Unless the Speech perk "Fence" is taken, stolen merchandise can only be sold to a fence. Stolen property is identified by the word "Stolen" on the top right of the item description. As the Thieves Guild gains influence, fences have more money. With no influence, they have 1,000 . With one city influenced, they have 1,500 ; two cities gives them 2,250 ; three cities gives them 3,000 ; and with all cities they have 4,000 . There are certain quests that Delvin Mallory gives the Dragonborn to help someone in a major city - these quests, once completed, gain influence for the Thieves Guild in that city, as well as unlocking a fence vendor in them. These quests stand out from the normal burglary or bedlam jobs, and offer a unique length which sometimes leads to a dungeon. They become available after the Dragonborn has performed five small jobs in that city (fishing jobs, bedlam jobs, numbers jobs, shill jobs, sweep jobs, or heist jobs, which are provided by Delvin or Vex). The Thieves Guild is located in Riften, in the southeast end of Skyrim. It is located through a series of tunnels in the sewers known as the Ratways. Fences Obtained during the Thieves Guild main questline Obtained after completing City Influence quests from Vex and Delvin Mallory Trivia *All fences have identical amounts of gold, so increasing one increases them all. Due to this, probably the best fence would have to be Gulum-Ei, as it is possible to go to the Temple of the Divines and get the blessing of Zenithar and (if the Speech skill is less than 100) go and see the town beggar (Noster Eagle-Eye) out front of Radiant Raiments. Add this to a fortify barter necklace, thieves hood and a fortify barter potion and get the best prices. If Speech is less than 80 however, getting the blessing of Dibella (which can also be done by visiting Endon in Markarth instead of Gulum-Ei) will help, but that will likely not be able to max the discount yet. There are a few other items to fortify barter and Speech outside of the necklace and hood/mask, but they are unnecessary unless Speech is less than 90. *If the Dragonborn has stolen loot that they want to sell off, they can travel from one fence to another in a cycle. By the time they return to the first fence, their money reserves will have replenished. Confirmed circuit: Niranye - Endon - Gulum-Ei - Enthir - Mallus Maccius. Alternately, if you don't feel like traveling from one fence to the next, you can sell off as much as you can to one fence then wait (or sleep) for two full 24-hour periods. After waiting (or sleeping) for the required time, the fence will again have his/her full amount of coin. *Fences will buy stolen items, but they will not be registered as stolen in the merchant's inventory. This means if a stolen item is sold to a fence and then bought back it will no longer be labeled stolen. There are a few items that this will not work on (The Mythic Dawn items from Silus' museum, for example). *Unlike in Oblivion, Skyrim does not have any fences outside of the Thieves Guild (for example, in the Dark Brotherhood). Therefore, to sell any stolen items, either join the Thieves Guild, or invest perks into the Speech path. *The Khajiit Caravans don't become fences until after reaching the Thieves Guild growth stage three by completing Moon Sugar Rush. *After taking the Master Trader perk (Speech 100), all Fences will have 5,000 gold. This sum remains if the Dragonborn makes their Speech skill Legendary. *A way to sell stolen items without a fence or a high Speech level is to place the stolen items in a merchant chest (e.g. the chest under Whiterun), then immediately take it back. The stolen label will be gone and the item can be sold to a normal merchant. de:Hehler (Skyrim) es:Perista (Skyrim) Category:Occupations Category:Fences Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild